Decisión de Uchiha
by MomoPhSy
Summary: Las decisiones que se toman en la vida, muchas veces son erróneas y te pueden llevar a los caminos equivocados encontrando puertas cerradas en el transcurso. O puedes acertar aunque todo esté en contra y que tu camino te guíe a un cálido corazón, una bella sonrisa y esos profundos y vivaces ojos verde esmeralda. SasuSaku Universo Alternativo (Den oportunidad)


**Capitulo 1.**

La ansiedad me estaba invadiendo, no sabía exactamente el por qué pero lo que me pareció una excelente idea alrededor de hace una hora, ahora me estaba mortificando por dentro. Pero me repetí a mi mismo que esto era parte de una vida que ahora quería llevar. Y ya no había marcha atrás, estaba camino a mi destino…

La voz gentil de una azafata me saco de mis cavilaciones:  
-Apaguen los aparatos electrónicos pues comenzaremos el aterrizaje, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino: Tokio, Japón. – y lo que sea que dijo después fue un simple eco lejano que no era capaz de descifrar y tampoco tenía el interés en hacerlo.

Volví a apagar mi iPhone para dedicarme a mirar el bello paisaje conformado por nubes afuera de mi ventanilla. Pero poco me duro el placer al ver rostros tristes conocidos entre las esponjosas nubes, aturdido opté por cerrar la ventanilla y perder mi mirada en la nada del corredor del avión.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, había demasiada gente para mi gusto. Era la última semana de vacaciones de verano, y estaba repleto de extranjeros y residentes por todos lados. Me harté solo quería ir al hotel. ¿A qué hora llegaba mi taxi y subía las cosas a la maletera?

Me gire a ver alado mío mis maletas y los trabajadores de la aerolínea que gentilmente me estaban ayudando a transportar mis cosas, y me di cuenta de que no necesitaría un solo taxi. Bueno al menos necesitaría cuatro.

-¿Está esperando a alguien, señor?—Me molestó que me hablará de señor, se supone que ya había dejado bien en claro que era 'joven' no 'señor'.

-No—respondí-¿A qué hora llega mi taxi?

-Oh, bueno. Tiene que comprar el boleto en la taquilla que está justo allá—me indico con la mano derecha al final del pasillo, donde había una muchedumbre más de gente formada—Tiene que hacer fila.

Mi cara de sorpresa debió ser lo más divertido que seguramente habían visto en el día porque se estaban esforzando por no reír a carcajadas.

Y allí estaba yo, formado en la larga fila para los boletos de los taxis, ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que tenías que hacer fila? Esperé quince largos minutos hasta que llegue por fin a la taquilla.

-¿Destino?—Me dijo la señora de edad, con lentes y cabello grisáceo sin ni siquiera inmutarse para verme y su hostil voz me molestó.

-Cuatro taxis al Grand Hotel por favor—Yo no me olvidaría de mis modales, yo si era un caballero aunque ella no fuese precisamente una dama a tratar.

-No puede sacar servicio a otras personas.

Me moleste aun más. Y le hice un ademan con la cabeza para que no era a otras personas era a todo mi equipaje de 'mano'. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y me entregó la cuenta junto con los tickets al momento de pagar.

Los empleado que gentilmente me cobraría por arrastrar mis maletas me acompañaron a la zona de taxis, y aquí estaba lo peor ¡Otra fila! ¿Qué clase de personas soporta estar parado detrás de quien sabe quién solo por un servicio?

Estuve tentado de darle 500 yenes a cada persona para que me dejaran el primer lugar en espera a mí. Pero me tuve que recordar en voz alta que: ¡No debía hacer eso! Yo lo elegí, yo lo permití, yo lo quise, yo me aguantaba.

Me forme en la fila sin rechistar ni un poco. Inclusive poniendo una sonrisa fingida de que todo estaba bien. Y si, aquí estaba yo, haciendo doble fila solamente para tomar cuatros simples taxis, ¡Para empezar jamás me había subido a uno! ¿Servirían margaritas en el transcurso? ¿Con sombrillita y cereza?

Cuando mi turno llego pude apreciar que no, que no margaritas, no sombrillitas y mucho menos cerezas era lo que me ofrecía este tipo de transporte. Suspire, al mal paso darle prisa, eso decía mi Madre siempre, no podía estar equivocada, quizá solo yo.

Pero es que solo a mí se me pudo ocurrir hacer esto, pero lo cumpliría porque tengo palabra y más cuando lo que prometo es a mí mismo, exacto Uchiha Sasuke no se deja vencer por cualquier cosa, yo pelearía, y obtendría mi objetivo.

Me había vuelto a poner en confianza cuando llego casi derrapando un taxista, y al girar las llantas para aparcarse junto a la acera me mojo con el agua café de un charco que estaba justo en mal momento y en el lugar incorrecto… ¿O ese era yo?

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Estos jeans y la playera los diseñaron para mí! Dios hasta los converse era edición Uchiha Sasuke –Exploté y mis acompañantes se rieron a carcajadas.

Solo a mí se me ocurriría esta brillante idea.


End file.
